defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Velynia Du Monteforde
Childhood Born in Alterac, Velynia Du Monteforde was a sickly child, her Mother dying in childhood, and her somewhat mentally insecure Father left to raise her, whom had frequent anger problems, and beat her regularly. When she was about two, she and her Father moved to Lakeshire, where she befriended a local Magistrate's son, Damien Lenningford. When his Father died of Fever, and his Mother took her own life out of grief, Velynia's Father, though unstable and dangerous, was not an unkind Man, and adopted the boy. It was around this time that he began to school the children in the art of Arcane, he being a Magus himself. Teenage Years As Velynia grew, so did her Father's anger issues, and during one incident whereupon he tried to beat her, more severely than usually, she, by now rather honed in the art of Arcane, and her Father getting rather frail, nearly killed him by hurling a spell at him. Infuriated, her Father sent both her and Damien to Dalaran, to study with one of his close friends, Samuel Danesbury. Velynia, utterly amazed by the sheer amount of Magical Knowledge stored within the libraries of Dalaran, had many sleepless nights, pouring over the knowledge within the City. When she and Damien were around eighteen, they were sent on an expedition to Northrend, in an attempt to study strange fluctuations of Arcane in the area. There, she, along with Damien and a small party, were ambushed by a group of Fel-Corrupted Warlocks, hoping to use the band of apprentices for Soul Gems. The Warlocks however, were easily beaten, despite their superior numbers, due to their already malnourished and frostbitten state. Afterwards, the group utilised the Warlock Coven's abandoned camp as a refuge for the Night. Most of the tomes on Fel and Legion-Worship there were disposed of, though Velynia, with her overly-curious nature, managed to save one novel, on both Fel Rituals and Legion-Worship, for 'Purely Academical purposes', she assured herself. The rest of the Expedition went on as planned, and once they returned to Dalaran, the young Mage poured over the book day and night, refusing to eat, drink or sleep. After she had analysed every single page of it in close detial, she was a mere husk of what she had once been. Pale, with deep, dark shadows under her bloodshot eyes, impossibly thin. Several days later, a letter was received, requesting both Velynia and Damien's presence back in Lakeshire, due to her Father's recent passing, for his funeral. Velynia, showing little grief to her Father's passing, begrudgingly went, along with Damien. Upon arriving in Lakeshire, Velynia appeared overly pleased to be there, not exactly stating why. Most assumed she was having a hard time dealing with her Father's death, and had become somewhat eccentric. In reality, Velynia had realised that, with a small town, she could finally practise the Dark Ritual she had studied in the book she scryed from the Warlock Camp back in Northrend. The extraction of a Soul Shard. Here, in small Lakeshire, no-one would notice one lonely woodsman going missing, surely. A few days after her Father's Funeral, Velynia was caught by Guardsmen in her Father's house, dancing around a mutilated, charred corpse, chanting in Eredun. Back in Dalaran, Danesbury had discovered her book. In her haste, she had forgotten to take it with her. Guards were dispatched immediately, and this new discovery only cemented the belief that she had been practising Fel. Damien Lenningford, whom it appeared she had also conspired with however, thankfully slaughtered the Guards, and the two fled town. On the outskirts, they agreed to go their seperate ways, never again meeting, and adopting aliases. Felwood A few months after the event in Lakeshire, Velynia, now going under the guise of 'Carol MacFinnigan', made her way to Felwood, where she intended to study the effects of Fel-Corruption, and the Shadow Council forces in Jaedenar. At this point, one must remember, she was by no means the crazed Legion-Worshipper she is today, but rather a mere Warlock, with no intentions of serving the Legion, religiously or otherwise.